Half Human Girl
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: "Berawal dari sebuah kisah tentang gadis siluman yang menikahi ayahku, lahirlah aku gadis setengah manusia ke dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin diakui..." (Megurine Luka) / VOCALOID Yamaha.


Di dunia ini hanya aku yang tak seharusnya kau takuti, karena aku** bukan** Kami-sama yang bisa mencabut dan mengubah nasibmu, kapanpun aku menginginkannya, tapi kau harus ingat. Aku adalah **ketakutan mendalam** yang harus kau jauhi. Karena aku **bukan manusia biasa**—.

.

.

.

Ditelantarkan, dibuang, dan diabaikan, semua sudah menjadi satuhal yang aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Cepat bersihkan! Atau aku akan membuatmu kehilangan benda ini!"

.

.

.

"Pecundang hanya akan tetap menjadi pecundang."

.

.

.

Menjadi yang berbeda kadang bukan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk, bahkan sebaliknya. Menjadi yang berbeda akan sangat menarik… apa lagi perbedaan itu antara manusia dan—

.

.

.

"Berhenti menggeram seperti binatang!"

.

.

.

"Anak kutukan, cepat kau bersihkan sekolah ini!"

.

.

.

Pertanyaan tersirat yang mengganggu benakku, apa aku harus membunuh mereka? Atau bertahan dengan senyuman khas yang diturunkan Ibu?

.

.

.

"Kau dan kami itu **berbeda** kita tidak sama, aku manusia… kau **hanya memiliki** **sebagian darah manusia** selebihnya hanya makhluk aneh, musuh manusia."

.

.

.

Aku manusia atau **siluman**?

.

.

.

**Half Human Girl**

Megurine Luka stories,

by Naoya Yuuki

.

.

_**Warning! This fiction will turn into psychopath fanfiction if Author write next chapter with blood scene, and this fic change rated to M…**_

_**Menerima keripik dan kentang goreng.**_

.

** Y~**

.

.

**22 Mei 2012, Hokaido.**

Aku memejamkan mataku—walaupun rasanya sangat susah untuk memaksa tubuh ini untuk terlelap, memoriku berputar kebeberapa jam yang lalu—saat aku masih berada didalam kelas. Duduk dimejaku, mencatat kesalahan yang tak ku lakukan. Dan selesai mencatat, ku taruh buku catatan itu keatas meja di samping kananku. Dengan langkah malas aku keluar dari kelas yang menyeramkan itu, menuju lokerku. Tapi—

Sebelum aku sampai di sana aku disekap oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian serba mewah, atau boleh aku katakan anak sok kaya yang suka menindas yang lemah. Aku diseret oleh mereka ke dalam toilet, dan ingat kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka memaksaku untuk membersihkan toilet dengan menggunakan sikat gigi bekas.

Aku tidak bisa melawan—atau lebih tepatnya aku diajarkan untuk tidak melawan manusia—dan mengingat tidak ada yang akan membelaku jika aku memukul mereka hingga babak belur. Aku sering dianggap tidak ada disekolah ini oleh mereka, bahkan guru-guru yang ada disana juga sering melewatkan namaku begitu saja—saat absen. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, bahkan orang tua angkatku saja tidak mempercayai keberadaanku yang nyata di dunia ini. Aku nyata, tapi aku berbeda…

Satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa bebas menindasku, itu karena aku lahir dari keluarga yang dikutuk. Kutukan itu dan semua cerita rakyat tentangku yang tersebar meluas di kota ini.

Ayahku, dia seorang pelindung desa—dulu—sebelum dia menikahi dan mengawini seorang wanita siluman demi menyelamatkan desa dari serangan para siluman yang mengamuk karena sesuatu—tapi dari awal ayah memang telah menyukai wanita itu. Mencintai Ibu yang seorang siluman. Desa itu selamat, tapi rakyat disana malah terserang penyakit aneh, dan menyalahkan ayah. Mereka mengutuk ibuku dan keturunan berdarah siluman sepertinya—yaitu aku.

Mataku terbuka secara paksa, memori tentang keluargaku berputar saat itu. Air mataku mengalir, aku merindukan orang tuaku. Hanya mereka yang dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Aku berharap bisa mengulang waktu, tinggal bersama mereka dan melawan para penjahat itu. Jika aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan disini sekarang. Kejadian itu, sudah beratus tahun lamanya. Mengingat umurku sudah 150 tahun sekarang. Tapi, bagaimanapun waktu akan terus berjalan, dan aku hanya bisa menikmati setiap langkah yang akupilih. Aku memang dibenci, tapi aku tidak akan membenci—mungkin. Keluargaku telah dibunuh, aku sudah merelakannya. Aku tidak akan balas dendam—mungkin. Karena, bagaimanapun aku ini memiliki darah yang sama dengan mereka. Aku masih berakal, sehat, dan pintar. Balas dendam hanya akan membuatku ketagihan.

Aku pejamkan kedua mataku kembali, kali ini kesejukan menerpa tubuhku. Aku edarkan pandanganku jauh keselatan, sebuah cahaya kecil bersinar disana.

Dengan langkah tegas, aku berjalan. Dan mulai berharap, agar saat aku terbangun dari tidurku mereka melupakanku dan agar aku bisa leluasa membuat mereka semuan terlelap di dalam genggaman tanganku—

.

.

.

.

**A/n: Naoya Yuuki buat fanfic lagi, kali ini fanfic tentang sebuah dendam seorang siluman? Entahlah, fanfic ini ****END**** disini. Kecuali Naoya Yuuki dengan berbaik hati menambahkan beberapa chapter dan mengubah ratednya menjadi M. (Aku akan melakuakannya kok, tapi nanti. Sekarang aku harus memperbaiki nilai.) jangan khawatir dengan fanfic RinLen yang beberapa minggu lalu Naoya Yuuki publish, fanfic itu akan dilanjutkan… dan sekarang, Naoya Yuuki berganti status dari semi Hiatus menjadi Long Hiatus.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jika kau merindukanku, pikirkan aku. Setiap kau melakukan sesuatu dan merindukanku, ukir namaku dihatimu. Setiap kau mencoba memikirkanku tapi gagal, hubungkanlah hatimu ke hatiku." Naoya Yuuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign, Naoya Yuuki.**

**Status : Long HIATUS.**


End file.
